Big Family
by KillerCuppycake
Summary: This will end up being a B&B puff piece about them making a big beautiful family together.


The man sat up in bed, beside him laid the love of his life. What woke him? The most beautiful and abundant cry of his baby girl. He throws a glace to the woman in bed, then over to the cradle. He bent down scooping up the fussing little girl into his strong arms. The girl began to settle, her cry turning into a fussy whine. Out of the bedroom door down the hall and stairway to the kitchen, he grabbed the prepared bottle and set it in the warmer. "Would you look at Daddy with those eyes girl?" he looks down as usual taken aback to the day she is born. The first time he looking into those startling blues he gasped, so happy. She seemed to already know why she was looking at him that way. He is Daddy and the exhausted beautiful woman with such a grand set of eyes is Mommy. She opened her eyes and cooed at her Daddy. It's like they could feel the love radiating between their glances. She reaches out her tiny hand; he grabs it between two fingers. So smooth, soft, and new; his baby girl. He began to walk the halls of his home. Stopping in front of a newborn photo, he tilted the baby girl's sight to the image. It was a black and white nursery picture of Parker. He had it blown up and printed in black and white once he read that babies can focus on the contrast better. "See brother? He was as little as you years and years ago." He rocked her and walked on a few steps. Showcasing her brother and his artistic creations that Booth decorated the hall and sitting room with. Then he went to another larger photo frame in the living room. It was split into four spaces with each of their family. "See Mommy and Daddy and Parker, and who is that little beauty? Well that's my sweet baby girl." He smiled at his daughter and rocked her back to sleep after caring for her night feeding. He laid her back in the bassinet and checked into Parker's room, kissing his forehead and pulling up the covers to his shoulders. Then back to bed. He cuddled up to the beautiful woman that allowed them to share a child and life together. He smiled wondering how many times he would let him have night time feedings. How many babies she would let him walk around. How many photos he would get to decorate the house with? How many smiles he would get to share as she grew and changed with a combination of the two of them is being encased in her sexy body.

He would ask tomorrow. She curled into him and they fell asleep. Up bright and early, he watched he wipe down the baby after her first morning bottle. He got a dress from her little dresser and stepped over to his lover kissing her check while laying the dress near her hand.

"Hey Bones, I have a question."

"Yes?" She continued with their baby.

"And please don't think I am trying to rush or push you into anything I just want to know because I am so happy right now."

"Booth, what is the question?"

"How do you feel about expanding the family one day?"

She dressed the infant and then raised her daughter into her arms gently kissing the brown hair that sprouted proudly at the top, then took her to the bassinet laying her back down before addressing the young girl's father. "Booth, do you know why I voted on this house in the market during our search?"

"Because at the time it fit us as a family enough room for the four of us with ample space to host company and gatherings." He recalled all the research he did on this place before calling and placing an offer. "Those are all true points but I also choose this place because I knew that over time you would want more with me and I love you. I truly love you and I want more too. This home is a build to suit and I feel like if you allow me to build it up we can definitely expand our brood. But now I have a question." He almost didn't hear her statement his mind was amazingly reeling hearing her have already planned to have a bigger family with him. "I love you Bones." Then a second more passed of her waiting for him to come back with his big grin stretched across his face. "Oh yes, you have a question. What is that?"

"How do you feel about adoption? There are so many children already in the world that could use a proper home and loving parents and I want to know if you would be willing to help me give that to them." He thought seriously of taking in other people children being called Daddy by a child his lover did not birth. He thought of holding a baby that would not have their features. He looked around the room picturing it lined with faces he did not know. Thinking hard he answered, "I have always thought that as long as I can properly support my family I would want a big one. With a woman I loved and that loved me in return. And it's a surprising thought of making someone else's child my own. To have a little girl or boy that won't look anything like us call me Daddy. It still makes me smile though, makes my heart leap to know we will raise and love a family together. I am for adoption. I support however we choose to make a family Bones."

She pulled him close and kissed him dearly and passionately so glad to hear those words pass from his lips. I love yous were exchanged until they heard a cereal bowl crashed into the sink in the kitchen. Booth walked down the hall, "Hey bud, I told you the football arm has to take a rest on the dishes in the house." She stood and opens her drawer, opening the letter from a dear friend in a small forgotten village detailing how a small clinic of children needed help. They needed to be housed and loved; some had lost their parents so families needed to be located. It broke her heart the way the village had been destroyed. How those kids lives were being ripped apart. She knew what it felt like to lose your norm, your family, your life. She grabbed the baby monitor strapping it to her belt loop, thinking intensely before her next statement. She used the walk to the living room to prepare herself to propose a large idea.


End file.
